Astonishing Discoveries
by ilovenokia
Summary: Secrets always find away to be discovered. Revolves around a little girl named Anabelle, Theresa's daughter. It's an Alternate Universe story. It's rated K for language.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters of course, besides a few that you will notice are not from the T.V. show _Passions._

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first fan-fic I've ever posted, so go on easy on me. I'm still learning how to work this site here, so excuse me now if things go hay wire for a bit. Also I do try to edit as much as I can, but typos and things always get in there. Thanks read & review it for me!


	2. Prologue

Prolouge:

"You take care of her okay, don't teach her anything crazy!" Although Theresa is joking, there is some seriousness in her tone.

"Yeah, Yeah.. i'll give teach her how to be a mini Paris Hilton, I mean it's the rage now a days right? You'll be proud, two weeks may not be enough to perfect it, but.." Jake replies playfully.

"Ha-ha, not funny. Maybe I should just stay, I mean I can go to Paris anytime, and Anabelle needs me more than Paris."

"Hey-- don't worry okay, I know it's the first time you'll be away from her, but she will be fine. But Paris? Paris is your dream. She'll be safe, I promise you." Jake says rubbing the back of his friend reassuring everything will be okay.

"Thanks Jake. I'll try to ignore these bad feelings. No, I will. Paris has been my dream, heres my chance. And i'll be back in two weeks, how much can Anabelle grow in two weeks right?"

She hugs her bestfriend and picks up her daughter.

"Mommy loves you, be good to tío Jake. I'll be back in two weeks." The lady said before putting her daughter down.

She starts heading towards the gate, and turns around her daughter and bestfriend are waving and blowing her kisses. She laughs and tells them that she loves them both, and can't wait till she comes back home and tell them about Paris.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been six months since Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald disappeared. She was only to be gone for two weeks, but after the first week at Paris living her dream, she seemed to vanish into thin air. Jake stopped receiving calls from his friend; however, he wasn't worried thinking his friend was caught up with the thrill of living her dream, of being a fashion designer. But then he received a phone call from Theresa's boss at Vogue magazine asking if Theresa just skipped out of the job and left. That's when the whole frenzy started. The soon to be very "it" fashion designer of the decade went missing. There was no sign of her; it was like she never even existed. 

The police force at Paris was very nice, but hard to work with. They did not want to waste their time looking for an American, when they had their own cases to solve. Vogue tried hard looking for their top columnist and soon to be fashion icon. But there was no use. Theresa was gone. 

Everyone knew she did not run away, because life was going great for her. She was a top columnist at her job, about to live her real dream of being a fashion designer. Had a great daughter, and she didn't even want to leave her. 

"Theresa, it's been six months... Who has you? I won't give up in my heart, I still have faith you will return. But I can't do this Anabelle any longer, she's crying wanting her mommy. I'm so sorry." Jake says to a picture of Theresa and Anabelle. He keeps on playing the last couple of conversations with Theresa. The airport, Theresa having a bad vibe about going in the first place, then, while in Paris having a vibe that someone was following her, but he played it off saying it was the paparazzi wanting to get the first picture of Theresa. They laughed both occasions off. He blamed himself inside, he should've known better. But he had to stop keeping hope on the outside; the poor child was affected by it. 

"Jake, it's not your fault. Who would've known Theresa was a target? No one." Christopher says while walking towards Jake to hold in him in an embrace. 

"I know, everyone keeps on telling me that, but I can't help it." 

"It's not your fault. You're doing the right thing, trying to move on. Anabelle can't take this any longer. The sooner we pronounce Theresa dead/missing the sooner we can adopt Anabelle." Christopher says to his lover. 

"Yeah, I guess... I don't get why we have to announce Theresa dead though? I mean is it really necessary to adopt Anabelle? I mean she has no father, all she has is us." Jake questions, not wanting to announce his best friend dead. 

"Yeah, we do. I know it's hard to hear that she's dead, but it really is a possibility. And it's the only way. Tomorrow we will go to social services and get things squared away. And Anabelle will go from no daddy, to two daddies." Christopher says trying to cheer him up. 

"Okay, I love you. See you tomorrow." 

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Morning, the lady at the front desk told me to come you to draw up the papers to officially adopt Anabelle Lopez-Fitzgerald." Jake says to the agent.

"Okay. Follow me." Agent Smith says while walking towards his office.

"Well there are a few things we have to get done before we do anything official. And we will start off with the reading of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's will." Agent Smith says.

"Will? What will? Theresa never had a will written up. ." Jake says confused.

"Well Mr. Donaldson, Theresa in fact did have a will."

"If she does have one, maybe it was before she came out here. So it might be out to date anyways"

"Well, anyways here it is." As agent smith pulls out a huge manila folder.

The manila folder contains a summary of Theresa's will. With letters addressed to people back in Harmony. And a letter to Anabelle and her new best friend Jake Donaldson. Agent Smith tells his secretary to send out the letters immediately. And he pulls out the summary will as be begins to read it.

"Well I guess the day has come, I've dropped dead! I know sorry no sarcasm in a time like this right? But I guess I'll get into the messy stuff. Well why write a will? I don't know I had this bad vibe that something bad was to happen so I just wrote my will. I want the letters to be sent right away, because well it's a good-bye thing basically for me, expressing my sappy feelings etc, boring! But I guess people deserve to know. Anyways, the only one listening to my reading right now would be you Jake and other people. I got to say I do love you, and you are a great best friend, and I'm sorry for doing this to you. But Anabelle does have a father, I wasn't raped. I think he deserves to know she has a dad, so I sent him a letter. Telling him about Anabelle, requesting for him to take her in. I know this is a big shock you J.D. & you were planning on adopting Anabelle. I told her father that he will have to let you visit her if he does wish to take her in. Why I didn't tell you, it's a long story that is in your letter! I love you all, & I'm so sorry Anabelle, mommy had to go a bit early." Smith finishes up Theresa's will

Jake is in shock, he can't believe Anabelle indeed does have an actual father. He couldn't believe that he was going to adopt Anabelle, and now has to give her away to a complete stranger. Most of all he was confused, why did his best friend lie to him? He would read his letter to find out.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

All letters were sent out by mail except two. These two were especially requested to be personally escorted to the person it was addressed to, and the person was to stay till the letters were read. 

The man drove up to the Crane Mansion requesting to go to the house to deliver a letter to the mansion. He told the security it was a will and they let him in. 

He rang the doorbell, and one of the maids Olivia opened the door. 

"Is Mr. Crane in?" The man asked. 

"Um which one?" 

"This one" He said as he pointed out the name on the letter. 

"Just a second. Would you like to come in?" Olivia asked. 

"No thank you, could you just get Mr. Crane." 

"Okay. I'll be right back." Olivia closed the door and called out for Mr. Crane. 

"Mr. Crane, there is a man outside asking for you. He has a letter addressed to your name, it seems serious." Olivia says while looking down, not wanting to upset her boss. 

"Why don't you just bring the damn letter to me Olivia? I don't understand you sometimes! Dammit, what is wrong with the staff now a days? Do I have to fire you all and find replacements!" He burst out with anger. 

"I'm sorry, but he said it was supposed to only leave his hands into yours." Olivia said now shaking with fear. Before she wasn't afraid of him, but something changed in him a couple years ago.

"This better be some damn good letter, or I swear your ass will be on the line!" He said while stomping down the stairs. 

"Yes sir."  
-- 

"Who are you? & what is so special about this damn letter it has to be from you to me!" He demanded 

"Mr. Crane, this is a will letter and it addressed to you. I am sorry if I have bothered you, but I was told to give it to only you. So here it is." The man said calmly. 

"Will? What flucking will!? I don't know anyone who died, it better not be from some peasant begging for money!" 

The man didn't leave yet, he was suppose to be there to witness him read the letter and leave without answering any questions at all. 

"What the hell are you doing here still? Leave the flucking grounds you moron! You did your damn job, NOW LEAVE!" 

"Well sir, I would love to leave you alone in your own privacy to read this letter but, my orders are also to witness you read the will." 

"What the fluck, who died the damn president!? What if I were just to rip this into shreds, what will happen next, huh!?" 

"Well sir..." 

"Fine I'll read the damn thing." He said as he opened the letter.  
--------

The next letter arrived to Crane Industries. The man took the elevator to see Mr. Crane and deliver the letter and also to watch him read Theresa's will.

"I have a delivery for Mr. Crane." The man said to Valerie. 

"Just leave the package here, I'll give it to him later, wait which Mr. Crane?" 

"This one" The man pointed to the name on the letter. 

"Okay, well good it's addressed already. Thanks bye." Valerie said trying to dismiss the guy. 

"No, I need to personally give him the letter myself. It is important." The man said 

"I'm sure, it's important just like every other damn letter. So just leave it, I assure you he will receive the letter" Valerie said frustrated that the man won't leave, like she needs another problem for the day. 

"No, I have to give him personally. & I will not leave this spot till you lead me the right way. Or I will wait here all day till he comes out or in and--" The man said, not giving up a budge. 

"Fine, dammit. I'll inform him right away." Valerie said giving up, not wanting to add more troubles to her day. 

"Mr. Crane, there's this really freaky guy out here, wanting to meet you. He says he has a letter that he can only give to you. I know Mr. Crane, but this guy won't leave till he personally gives it to you. Well he passed CI security so I'm sure he's not out to kill. I'm sorry Mr. Crane, that wasn't supposed to come out. Okay I'll let him in." Valerie says talking to Mr. Crane on the other line. 

"He will see you now." Valerie leads the man towards his office. 

"Now what's with this damn letter? Who are you? Where are you from? You are interrupting my precious time, this crap better be good or else." He yelled impatiently. 

"Well, here it is Mr. Crane." The man said without emotion. 

"That's it, what the fluck, get out now! Wasting my damn time. VALERIE! Next time you let some fool in my office for no good reason then you will be fired, YOU HEAR ME!" He said yelling at his intercom. 

"I have to stay here till you read the letter sir, it's important that you do read it. The sooner you read it, the sooner I will leave you to your work." The man said 

Mr. Crane was about to open his mouth when he realized he did not want to argue, and decided just to read the letter. He had to much work stress to deal with at that moment. 

And he opens the letter and begins to read...  
------ 

The other letters arrived by express mail. There was only a few and in most letters only contained a few sentences saying that Theresa loved them and she's sorry for leaving so abruptly. 

But the letters addressed to her family were more personal. One for her mom, brothers, and her sister. All apologizing for leaving like her eldest brother and father once did, but telling them that she had to, she had no choice, and it was best for her, hoping they could forgive her. She told them about her job at vogue and about her daughter Annabelle, and ends the letter with a picture of herself & her daughter.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

After reading Theresa's letter, he felt anger, but still understood why Theresa kept it a secret from him. He hated the fact that Anabelle would be on the other side of the country, but was still adamant about staying in her life. He wasn't going to let some stranger raise his best friend's daughter, he would bring Anabelle to the man himself. And he started to go pack a suit case for him and suitcases for Anabelle. 

"Tió J.D. where we going?" Anabelle asked her uncle while watching him pack up all her things 

"On a trip sweetie...we're going to harmony." 

"harr--moo-neey? what that?" 

"Well where it is, it's the core of everything that involves you and your mother that's for sure. As for what it is, I have no clue. But I'm assuming it won't be pretty site if it scared your mother away, and she was, no is, one tough cookie." He said but wasn't trying to make her understand. 

"what?" Anabelle asked now confused. 

"You will see sweetie, now go over to that suit case and pick out a book. I'll read it to you after I'm done here okay." 

"Okay." Anabelle said. 

Anabelle. She was completely lost, she had no idea what was going on. All she knows is that her mom isn't around anymore. She doesn't understand why though, she still thinks her mom will some day return to her. And she still has hope, she never asks her uncle when her mom's coming back, not knowing how to exactly put into words. She was only three years old after all, her mom has been gone forever it seems and now it seems like she's going somewhere. 

Ever since Theresa left, Anabelle has been having dreams, well more like nightmares, of the last time she saw her mommy. She saw her mom and uncle talking and joking, then she saw her mom's facial expression go from happy to sad/scared to some what happy again, but not fully happy. She saw her mom walk into the tunnel, and that was the last time she ever saw her mom. The tunnel ate her mom, that's how she thought of it. 

---  
It was morning now, and the plane from Los Angeles to Harmony, New England was about to leave at 12. Jake put together four huge suitcases that was full of Anabelle's belongings and had one carry-on which had his clothes, and one backpack which had all Anabelle's needs for the flight. 

Before leaving for the airport, Christopher and Jake took Anabelle to her favorite place to eat, it's a small bistro with what Anabelle thinks has the best pancakes and milk in the entire world. They treated the little girl, knowing it was her last time eating there. They didn't want to see her leave, but there was still a chance she would come back home with them after al, if her father rejects her. 

They arrive at the airport, and Jake says his good-bye to his boyfriend promising he will call the instant they arrive in Harmony. 

Then all of a sudden, Anabelle starts to freak out she is crying and screaming. They don't know what is wrong with and try to calm her down. But nothing works, not her favorite book, not her blanket, not her doll--nothing. They don't know what to do, they have no clue why she is acting the way she is. And then Jake realizes this is how she saw her mom leave for the last time. 

"Anabelle, look at me. listen to me." He says trying to get her to look and respond. 

"It's okay, I'm here for you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that. Nothing bad will happen to you. I know you're scared of the tunnel, with your mom missing. But it's okay. Nothing will happen to you, nothing. At least if I can help it, nothing will I promise you sweetie, I promise. I let down your mom, but I swear I won't let you down, I swear." He says while cradling the little girl in his arms. 

Soon after this she calms down and trusting her uncle that he will not let anything happen to her. They board the plane, and they are off to Harmony.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

He starts to read the letter... 

_Dearest Fox,  
Well, hopefully I'll actually talk to you before I died. But you're probably reading this now, because I am already dead. It's me Theresa, or was me, whatever it's all so complicated the whole "death" thing. Anyways, I'm sorry for wasting yet more of you're wonderful time. Well, you're probably wondering why I'm writing this letter to you, but I'm giving you Fox the most special thing you've given me. I've debate over this in my head all the time, whether or not you should know about Annabelle. Annabelle Lopez-Fitzgerald, is my daughter, your daughter, our baby. I know this is will come to a complete shock to you, but believe me she is your daughter. If you don't, you can call out for DNA testing whatever you please. But I'm giving her to you, I wasn't sure if I would, honestly. Not after what I had to endure, but before learning the truth, I'd think back to the times of just me and you, those we're great moments... there was so much love there, so much potential, that's what my heart tells me, then my brain starts to kick in and tells me it was all part of your charm. Well, I guess since I'm giving you our baby, my heart won this battle. I truly believe you are a great guy at heart with a lot of love; I'll forgive you for what you've done to me, if you do a great job with our daughter. I know you will do a great job, teach her how to live and love. Did you notice her name's Annabelle? Remember that night at the park laying down and watching the stars, arguing over what we will name our children. Well, as you can see Annabelle won out. I try and try to forget you, but honestly I can't. I love you still, how stupid of me. To love a guy who has no feelings for me what so ever and yet I hope. Well enough of me, especially since I'm dead.  
Annabelle, you better teach her well. If you do decide to deny her, which I know you won't, I would like you to give her to my best friend Jake Donaldson. I just had to say that, just incase. But what you will need to know about our precious baby girl. Well she is three years old her birthday is June 10th, 2003. She is full of life and love, I'm sure you will do a great job. At first I was going to make a list of things that she likes and doesn't like. But I think it's best for you to live and learn through experiences.  
So Fox, do me a favor and take care of our baby girl.  
xoxo,  
Theresa.  
_

_  
_Fox couldn't believe it, the letter was fake. Someone was playing a cruel joke on him. 

"What is this!?" Fox yelled at the man 

"My job here is done; miss Annabelle should be arriving any day now. Bye Mr. Crane." And he turned to leave, but Fox got a hold of him. 

"Oh no you're not getting away that quick. I won't some answers, and I want them now! Who sent you!? What kind of sick joke is this? Do you know where Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is? DO YOU? You better tell me you sick fluck, before--I'll kill you myself. I swear to god I will." Fox exclaimed now pissed as hell. 

"Sir, my job was to give you the letter watch you read it and return. Whatever that letter said, I don't know. I just know it is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's will. But that it is it. Now I must go, I wasn't allowed to answer any questions. But I have, so I must go. Bye and have a good day sir." With those last words he left. 

Fox was confused, he had no idea what was going on.  
"Was this guy for real? Was the letter for real? Theresa dead? What truth is she talking about? Did she question my love for her? Why didn't she flucking stick around and ask me herself then!? What the hell is going on..." He stood there while all these things ran through his head. 

He felt numb. He couldn't believe it; four years ago she left him. She left a note with her family, saying she would never to return again. But she didn't leave him a note, none, nothing, not a single word. He was confused, he had no idea what was happening. He loved Theresa, and he left him like he was nothing to her. He was a Crane, was not going to let her leave him without an excuse, he needed to know why but also wanted to see if he could get her back, he loved her. He would deny it to himself after Theresa leaving, but he loved her, mind, body, heart and soul. He started looking for her secretly, he had private investigators all around the country even the world trying to find any lead, but there wasn't a trace. It was apparent to him; she did not want to be found. 

But, she did. She wanted Fox to come out and find her and tell her he was sorry and to come back. She waited for 4 years, and waited. And would still wait. But he would never come, he never came. She figured he really didn't care at all, she didn't bother trying to hide her tracks, hoping Fox or someone would pick them up. No one did, because no one was looking for her, or that's what she thought. 

But there was someone else behind it, someone who did not want them together. Who split them apart?

---

Ethan Crane started to read his letter. 

_  
Ethan,  
It's Theresa here, I feel like there wasn't a closure to our relationship. I would have liked to have this conversation in person, like many others. But I figured it would be just too hard, I couldn't do it. I feel nothing but hate towards you, and I wish I couldn't, I want to forgive and forget, but you burned me so bad, the wound was too deep the scar just won't go away. I thought I was healed, but scars never do go away do they Ethan? I thought it was all over, I fell for him, hard and fast, just to be hurt and broken. But I promised my self I would not let it happen a third time and that's why I decided to leave, to get away from you and _

The letter ended abruptly. He didn't understand why Theresa would write him after so many years and _where could she have been after all this time, where did she go? _All these questions were racing through his head as he looked up at the man standing in front of him, knowing this man knew all the answers to the questions he had. 

"What does this letter mean? Where is Theresa? Why did she just stop.!?" Ethan questioned angrily. 

"Well Sir, I have no idea why she stopped writing there. I'm assuming something or someone interrupted her and she never got to finish. But you see this is her will, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald is no longer with us. Now I'm not supposed to answer any questions, but I see your letter was cut short. So if you will excuse me Mr. Crane. I've got to return back." The man said kindly. 

Ethan had no idea what was going on, but before he could get his thoughts together, the man left.


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay this is the last chapter that i've finished, and i'm really busy with school and stuff so theres no telling really when I can update again. I hope you guys will be still intrested in this story, remember to read & gimmesomedetailed reviews please! thanks for those who has reviewed already!

Chapter 6

"Welcome to Harmony, we will be landing soon." The stewardess informed them.

Anabelle was fast asleep; Jake just stared at her scared for what was going to happen. He wanted to check this guy out first, but he didn't know how he would. He's just hoping things will go well, that Anabelle's father would not be a monster.

With the help of the 'help desk' at the airport Jake rented a car and got a little tourist booklet to help find where to rent a hotel and find places to eat.

Jake drives to Harmony's Bed and Breakfast to get a room for the weekend.

"Room for one adult and infant please." Jake informed the lady.

"Okay, how long will you be staying for?" She asked.

"A weekend, but I'm not sure, I might stay a bit longer."

"Well that's perfectly fine; we don't get many visitors here anyway. Are you here for a vacation or business?"

"Heh." Jake uncertain to what to say to the question, he is not use to people being so nosey and open. "Well, more like business." Jake said not knowing what this really was himself.

"Oh, well I hope you have a great time here in Harmony." The lady said nicely. "I'm Grace by the way." She held out her hand.

"Jake." They shook. "And this bundle here is Anabelle."

"Oh, how adorable. What a lovely father-daughter coupling." Grace said.

"Oh no, she's not my daughter, more like my niece." Jake quickly informed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Grace quickly said, noticing she was asking too much.

"It's not a problem; I get it a lot actually. Sorry I seem tense; I'm not use to people being so friendly. I've never been a town so friendly in my life." Jake said apologizing.

"It's not a problem. Well you will be sleeping in room A1. Happy Holidays enjoy your stay." Grace said cheerfully handing Jake the keys.

"Hey Mom, where are my ice skates at?" Jessica walked in, not realizing her mom had company. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's not a problem; I was just heading to my room anyway." Jake insisted.

"Okay." Jessica smiled, and then looked at Anabelle. "Aw, she's so adorable. Dark brown hair, doesn't she remind you of Theresa mom?" Jessica asked her mom smiling at the little girl.

"Mommy." Anabelle barely whispered out with sadness over coming her.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked.

Jake quickly interrupted noticing this quaint little town knew everyone. "She just misses her mom dearly, if you would excuse us we have a big day to tackle." Jared quickly said.

"Jessica." Grace said firmly disapproving how her daughter was acting towards their guests.

"Sorry mom, sorry Mr.--."

"Just Jake." Jake said "its fine, no need to be sorry." Jake said heading towards his room.

Entering his room, Jake placed his bags on the bed and put Anabelle down.

"That was a close one wasn't it Anabelle?" "I guess everyone around here knows your mom, because you do look like her. Although you have very blue eyes." Jake said deep in his thoughts.

After settling in and getting a little lunch. Jake map quest the directions to 10426 Raven hill. All he had to do was actually go there. Taking a deep breathe he prepared himself.

Driving up towards Raven Hill, he noticed it was the only house occupying the hill

"Well I don't have to worry about Anabelle living in poverty." Jake sighed to himself.

Jake turned around looking at Anabelle "Well. Welcome home sweetie"  
---

Fox walked into the study getting him a drink before sitting down. He couldn't believe he had a child and never knew about it, he didn't even understand why Theresa left him the way she did. They fell in love, she left him without a letter or anything, he then receives a letter informing he has a daughter, and that the love of his life is dead.

"How is this possible?" Fox said shaking his head as he put his hands in his face trying to make things easier for him to comprehend.

"A daughter?" "How could I be a father? I don't have time, the company, and everything. There's just no time. I'm sorry little girl, I just can't." Fox said unsure of what was going on, but deciding he couldn't take care of another life when he could barely take care of himself. He couldn't be held responsible, he wouldn't. The rest of the morning Fox thought of reasons and excuses of why he couldn't accept his daughter. The excuses weren't just for the child and Theresa's best friend, but he was trying to convince himself too.

"Okay, that's that. This guy will probably want her anyways; I'll tell him he can have her." Fox said smiling with relief thinking he finally convinced himself that he's willing to let go of his daughter, just as he hears the doorbell ring.  
--

"Well we're here Anabelle." Jake putting her down, but made sure he was still holding her hand.  
---

"Hi, may I help you?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, I'm here looking for Nicholas Foxworth Crane." Jake informed the maid.

"Olivia, who is at the door?" Fox asked.

"Someone's looking for you sir."

Fox all of sudden feeling queasy and scared, he didn't understand why he was so nervous all of a sudden, he had a plan all set and ready. "You can leave now Olivia, I'll take care of it." Fox told Olivia.

"Yes sir." Olivia turned to leave

Just as Olivia walked off, Fox caught the first glimpse of his daughter. There she was standing there, barely up to this man's knees. He felt his heart skip a beat, all sorts of memories started flooding back to him of Theresa, that's when he thought of how much this little girl--Theresa's little girl, His little girl, their little girl looks exactly like Theresa. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He looked up to see this man staring back at him.

The tension is building up, not a word exchanged between the two. But leave it to Anabelle to break the silence.

"You lost tió Jake!" Anabelle giggled while looking up at her uncle, having no idea what was going on between the two.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked the little girl.

"You binked, he won." Anabelle told him, and then curiously looked at Fox. "Who arwe you?"

"Hi there Anabelle, I'm Fox." Fox barely said audible.

"Hi." Anabelle giggled.

"What's so funny?" Fox asked with a smile.

"Yo-ur namee, Fox." Anabelle giggled once again.

"Hey, that's not nice. I'm not laughing at your name." Fox said playing to be hurt.

Jake didn't know what was going on, but decided to interrupt them.

"Anabelle, that's not nice. Say sorry." Jake firmly told her.

"Sowwie." Anabelle said looking down.

"It's okay; I laugh at my name sometimes too." Fox said assuring her it was okay. "Why don't you two come in?" Fox asked, moving aside for them to walk into his house.

"Thanks."

"I'm Jake Donaldson." Jake stuck out his hand.

"Fox... Crane." Fox shook the mans hand.

"I'm here to...well I'm..." Jake opened his mouth but not knowing what to say next.

"I know, you're here to tell me about my--about Anabelle."

"Yeah. This is so weird, I just don't know what to say or do at all." Jake confessed.

"It's a bit weird. But it's not like this hasn't happened before." Fox teased.

Jake apparently didn't get the joke and was taken back.

"Joking." Fox said lifting up his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Heh, well. This is really hard for me; before I let you have her. I just want to make sure she's fine."

"You mean to check me out." Fox said bluntly.

"Yeah... I don't care who Theresa slept with, fell in love with, or anything. But I'm not just going to pass Anabelle up to a complete stranger, despite the fact Theresa assured you are a great guy, but I have my doubts, because a good guy wouldn't break her heart." Jake started to mumble.

Fox was shocked; he couldn't believe what Jake was accusing him of, breaking Theresa's heart. Is this guy or something, _SHE RAN OFF. SHE BROKE MY HEART. _Fox thought to himself growing angry.

"Are you insane buddy? I didn't break her heart, she left me. She didn't even tell me about our child together. What kind of person is that!?" Fox exclaimed.

"Hey you listen here Pal." Jake growing angry at Fox's attitude. "All I know is, when I met Theresa she was in pieces. Sure she had a strong facade, but that's all it was a facade. When I finally cracked her facade it was reveled her raw emotions. This innocent naive girl, she was clearly heart broken. She said she had to get away she couldn't handle her heart being broken once again." Jake spat at him

"What are you talking about!?" Fox yelled. Catching himself before going on, he now had to think of his daughter in the room.

"Anabelle would you like some Ice Cream?" Fox asked his daughter.

"Ice cweam. Ice cweam!" Anabelle clapped her hands happily.

"Anabelle, we can get Ice Cream when we leave." Jake said

"Look, she's safe here okay. I'll just get Olivia to watch her, while we talk out."

Jake weary of Fox, he let Anabelle to get ice cream, not wanting to hear the two fighting.

"I should have disregarded Theresa's will. She was surely delusional about giving Anabelle to you. When I found out that Theresa was raped. I felt bad for her, and her unborn child. But--" Just as Fox cuts him mid sentence.

"What she was raped?!" Fox asked scared, thinking of how scared Theresa must've been.

"Well if you let me finish, she told me that's how her child was conceived but, in her will she said it was a lie. And Anabelle does have a father, too bad he turns out to be a punk."

Fox confused with this new information he received. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Theresa told this man that he broke her heart, when it was the other way around. Right then, he knew it. Someone manipulated Theresa. That was the only thing that seemed to make sense in the situation.

"God... She. I." Fox managed to get out. Closing his eyes Fox was preparing himself to reveal his true love for Theresa for the first time to a complete stranger.

"Look man, I don't know what Theresa told you. But--I'm sure whatever she had to say was true to her. What she thought was true. Because I swear to you, I loved--love Theresa. I never stopped. When she left me, I was completely heart broken. I had no idea why, I searched for her, I had private detectives and everything else, and she couldn't be found. It was apparent she didn't want to be found, I simply gave up. If she wanted to be gone that bad, I should respect her wishes right?" Fox said with his eyes shining with water.

Jake was taken back by Fox's display; he didn't know what to say. "Don't Bullshit me, man."

"Bullshit? The first time I ever told anyone my feelings about Theresa, and you call it Bullshit!?" Fox screamed.

Jake realizing Fox is sincere. "Okay. I guess you aren't. I'm sorry it's hard for me to believe you, especially seeing Theresa the way she was. Because I know she wanted to be found, she said she left you, well I'm assuming its you now, a letter to meet at the wharf, but you never came. She didn't even try to hide her tracks, but you never came looking."

"That doesn't make any sense." Fox said confused.

"I know, I believe you man. Whatever went down. Someone didn't want you two together."

"mmm. it was nummy. Tió, you should have sum." Anabelle says walking towards Jake.

"I'm sure it was sweetie." Jake said smiling picking her up.

"Fox, we should finish this conversation later. I think you two should be introduced." Jake said turning to Fox handing over Anabelle. Surprisingly Anabelle didn't reject Fox and went to him openly.

"Fox! Fox! Fox!" Anabelle exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yes, that's me." Fox said laughing. "Wow, you look exactly like Theresa." Fox said admiring his daughter.

"Mama... I mwiss her." Anabelle said sadly, with tears brimming her eyes.

"Don't cry, please don't cry." Fox begged her rocking her not knowing what to do.

Wanting to give her back to Jake.

Jake raised his hands up "Look man, if you're going to be a father. You got to learn how to make her stop crying."

Fox upset, not knowing what to do, not wanting to make things worse. "Hey, I miss her too." Fox told her.

"You knew my mommy?" Anabelle asked curiously, she's never seen this man in her life.

"Of course, we were good friends. Your mom, she got on my nerves when we were growing up. But we became friends you see. Hah," Fox laughed remembering the olden days. "Since us both miss your mommy so much, why we don't share stories. I'll tell you all about her growing up, and you can tell me about what you remember." Fox made a compromise to his daughter.

Anabelle looking up at him smiled "Okay." As she hugged him around his neck.

Fox didn't know how to react to this just held his daughter closer to him.

Jake being witness to this, realized all his worries about Fox quickly disappeared. He knows Fox is a good guy despite how he seemed at first. Jake mouthed to Fox that he was doing great.


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, i've just been caught up with school among other things. I'll be working on chapter 8 after I post this, so maybe i'll have chapter 8 ready tonight or tomorrow. Please Read&Review! thanks!

Chapter 7

Ethan was overwhelmed; Theresa disappeared now she's reappeared just to be dead? He didn't understand.  
He thought of Pilar, wanting to call her and ask if she knew anything. But what if the letter was a fake, but then again it couldn't be, it was her writing.

"Damn it!" Ethan exclaimed through frustration.

He never did get over her, but he made up his mind, he had to pick his family over Theresa. It didn't matter how much she meant to him, he did love her deeply, but his father wouldn't have it. Ethan being a weak character he is gave into his Father and Grandfather. He broke up with Theresa and got back with Gwen.

It killed Theresa, it truly did. She found comfort with Fox, someone she would never think she would find comfort in. He didn't tell her all the things she wanted to hear, because he wasn't the type to fill her head with lies and unrealistic hope.

Ethan dialed Pillar's house.

"Hello Pilar?"

"No, it's Miguel. Ethan? What do you want?" Miguel said bitterly, he never did forgive Ethan for treating Theresa the way he did.

"I just wanted to know if you guys heard?" Ethan said not wanting to give it away if he hadn't known.

"About Theresa?" Miguel asked. "Why do you care? And who told you? Why are you calling here? To gloat with your wife?" Miguel asked question after question, all filled with hate.

"I..I... She sent me a letter, a will from what it seems like, but she didn't get to finish it." Ethan said scared of what Miguel would hammer him with next.

"Well, I don't have a clue why she would do that. She's just too damn compassionate for her own good, if she forgave you, it's okay because she has me, who doesn't. So can you just let my family grieve in peace!" Miguel yelled before slamming the phone down.

Miguel was the only one from Theresa's family that she felt comfortable with. She trusted him with everything, although she did have her few secrets. About six months after Theresa left Harmony, Miguel too left town. He found a job in California and moved. Although Miguel lived in California, once a year he would visit his family back in Harmony.

After living in California about a year, he bumped into his sister at some board meeting. That's when he learned she was a top editor at Vogue Magazine, and was on her way to being the successor. She told him about why she didn't want to tell him about her departure, and also about her daughter Anabelle.

Miguel came to town after hearing about Theresa's disappearance and possible death, wanting to mourn with his family.

-----

Back in Ethan's Office.

"Mr. Crane." Valerie buzzed through the intercom.

"What is it Valerie?"

"It's getting late, I was wondering what time you were going to head home?" Valerie asked scared of what Ethan would shout at her.

"Huh? What. Oh. Yeah. Uh.. Soon Valerie. You can pack up and leave, thanks." Ethan was still distracted by Theresa's sudden death and the mysterious letter. He didn't understand, he thought Theresa recovered just fine. But that's the thing, he thought. He gave her a simple explanation..

_1998_

_  
"Ethan! What are you doing here! If Luis catches you, you're dead!" Theresa whispered at Ethan who was at her window.  
_

_  
"Theresa can we talk?" Ethan asked in a serious tone.  
_

_  
"Yeah, sure. Let me go get a jacket." Theresa said turning around, before Ethan caught her hand.  
_

_  
"There's no need. Look. You know what we have is special."  
_

_  
"What's going on Ethan?" Theresa asked now worried.  
_

_  
"What we have is special, but it's not special enough? Do you understand?"  
_

_  
Theresa just wanted to say NO YOU IDIOT, but was scared of what was going to take place next.  
_

_  
"Well, it's best if we ended our 'summer love' because that's just what it is. We have to get back to our reality, it was fun while it lasted. Gwen's coming back from Europe in a month, she decided to take me back.."  
_

_  
"What?.." Theresa said disbelievingly. "I--I-donn-tt--unders--stand." Theresa finally got to get out, totally shocked.  
_

_  
"I'm sorry, I do, did love you. I just, you know I'm the heir. And--" Ethan said trying to look for decent words.  
_

_  
"Stop. I understand Ethan." She muttered and went to kiss him for her last time. "Good-bye."  
_

_  
"No, it's--this, what we had was so unexpected. I mean we were good friends growing up, I went to boarding school. We both grew up so much, it was fun getting to know each other. Maybe we just took it too far." Ethan kept on rambling.  
_

_  
Every single word stung, every word slowly taking a piece away from Theresa's already fragile heart. She didn't want to cry in front of him, didn't want to show her weakness. She had to be strong till he left.   
_

_  
"No, I feel the same way, sorta. I mean, I knew this was just a 'summer love'" Those words stung so hard. Summer love? She just wanted to scream and let Luis & Miguel beat the living crap out of him. She kept it in.  
_

_  
"Well I guess this is good-bye then." Ethan said. Turning away to walk, he stopped. "Do you think we could be friends still?"  
_

_  
'He had the nerve to ask? Was he serious!' She thought to herself. She didn't want to open her mouth, because if she did all her anger would be pouring out, which would cause her cry from frustration. Instead she gave him a weak smile, and closed her window. She cried her self asleep for the following weeks. Re-living the horrible incident.  
_

_  
_2002 Recent time.  
Ethan sighed, he couldn't believe how stupid he was. He just totally threw away the only true loved he had just for a damn company that he isn't even head of anymore. On top of that Gwen and Ethan divorced. He had his chance he blew it, he was so heartless.


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, so I updated like an hour ago. And here's another update just because of my absence. Also another note, you guys/girls came into my story thinking it'll be Theresa/Fox and Theresa/Jared. Thats how I orginally pictured it, but to be honest it's turning out to be more of a Fox and Anabelle story. So I can't promise anything sorry if you guys are expecting therox or jaresa, just no inspiration to write them, not yet (maybe) I can't make promises. I hope you guys still continue on reading, please review and tell me if you will contine reading or not. If I don't get any responses i'll wrap this story up, thanks. But if I do get responses... it's not over yet!

Chapter 8

"Tío! Tío! Tío!" Anabelle exclaimed jumping on the bed.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Can we go to Mr. Fox's house today!? Can we!? Yestweday was soo fun. He said we couwld eat bweakfast at his houwse." Anabelle said anxiously.

"Yeah of course." Jake replied, smiling to himself.

He was glad that Anabelle liked Fox so much; knowing having to break apart from her wouldn't be that hard on her, because she had someone there for her.

"Okay, we gotta get you showered and ready before we head off anywhere." He told his niece.

About thirty minutes later Jake decided to walk to Raven Hill, savoring every last minute with his niece. Jake couldn't believe how well Anabelle and Fox got along, it was as if they've known each other forever, as if they never missed a day of each others life. This was somewhat relieving to Jake; he just knew soon he would have to part with his niece. Jake totally lost in his thoughts didn't see Anabelle yelling with excitement.  
---  
About the same time Jake and Anabelle headed towards the mansion. Miguel decided to go out for a jog to clear his mind about Ethan calling and his sister's death.  
---  
"Tío Miguel! Tío Miguel!" Anabelle exclaimed noticing him across the street.

"What are you talking Anabelle?" Jake looked at her curiously.

"Anabelle! Jake!" Miguel yelled while crossing the street. "What are you guys doing here?" Miguel asked then thought back to the letter his sister sent him, which had every detail of Fox & her romance with him. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Heading towards Anabelle's dad's house I see. Mind me going with?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Jake said. "Hey what's your perspective of this Fox guy anyway?" Jake asked wanting to get a second opinion of Fox, thinking his was biased due to Anabelle.

"Well to be honest he's a complete ass, but I guess a good type. I mean when he cares about something he really does put all his effort in it. I think he's just that way because of all the glory Ethan gets, and he does 10 times the better than what Ethan does, but doesn't even get a pat on the back. But I guess he can't be that bad since Theresa fell for him, then again she fell for Ethan. But I'd prefer Fox over Ethan any day, Fox isn't scared of anyone, he has a mind of his own, and won't let anyone manipulate him, unlike Ethan." Miguel explained.

"Well I guess, yesterday I mentioned how he scared Theresa away and how he broke her heart. He went totally nuts on me saying that he loves her and she's the one that left me. I sort of believe him, but I believe Theresa too." Jake said confused.

"Well, I have no idea. She didn't even tell me about Fox till I read the letter. Just Fox is a good guy although he's a complete ass on the outside, it's his facade."

"Hah, Facade." Jake said smiling thinking of Theresa.

"Theresa had a good one didn't she, till she started crying that is." Miguel said laughing.

"Haha tell me about it, she's such a cry baby, crying when she's really upset, crying because she was laughing to hard, and crying because she was more pissed than ever."

"Hah, yeah..." Miguel said also thinking of his sister. "I miss her, and-- yeah, I miss her."

"Me too," Jake added. "Wait, does everyone knows what happened to Theresa?" Jake asked.

"No one asked really. They just think she's dead." Miguel said thinking about it. "I wonder why they didn't ask how she died, that's strange."

"I guess they just accepted it--sometimes...sometimes I don't. I mean it's not like she was murdered just missing."

"Well I have faith still. Let's just tell them her plane crashed on her way to Paris." Miguel suggested. And Jake Agreed.  
--

Fox was up early this morning, anticipating his daughter spending a full day with him. Fox didn't tell anyone about Anabelle, not because he wasn't going to keep her, because he wanted her for himself first, before everyone crowding him with questions.

He had no idea how to plan this day out. If Anabelle were a boy, he could take him to the park play some catch of a variety of sports. He was hoping Jake had some ideas. Just as he got a buzz from Olivia informing him that Anabelle arrived.

"Good Morning." Fox said cheerfully greeting his guest, but changed quickly noticing Anabelle was in her uncle's arms. "Miguel." Fox wasn't expecting Miguel to be there.

"Morning Fox. Sorry I came unannounced; Jake here forgot to tell me he was flying in with Anabelle giving her off to you."

"Its okay, I'm just surprised that's all. I forgot about how close you and Theresa were." He said. "Hey Jake."

"Fox! Fox!" Anabelle said reaching out to Fox.

All three men shocked by how Anabelle eagerly wanted to be in Fox's arms.

"Good morning there tea cup."

"Twea cwup?" Anabelle said with a pout.

"Well you certainly aren't a full cup, or a pot." Fox said examining his daughter while laughing.

"Well..." Anabelle said trying to think of something to say.

"Well case closed, unless you can find a better reason why tea cup doesn't suit you." Fox said with a smirk. "Why don't we head towards the kitchen, for some breakfast?"

Breakfast wasn't the least bit awkward, although Miguel scared that Ivy or Julian would be waltzing downstairs at any moment asking why he was there and who Anabelle and Jake were.

Fox took notice to Miguel's tenseness. "They're out for two weeks." Fox said, cutting pancakes into pieces for his daughter.

"What?" Miguel asked.

"My parents, that's what you're worried about right? They have some charity event, it's a week long."

"Oh. I'm sorry; I just wouldn't know how to explain. I mean my mom doesn't even know yet." Miguel said. "How are you going to handle it? I mean everyone's going to question you, I didn't even know about, you two."

"I haven't thought of it yet." Fox said realizing how much trauma Anabelle is going to endure with all the tabloids.

"Maybe we should think of plan." Jake offered.

"Better yet leave town for a while let Anabelle get used to Fox, and vice versa." Miguel added.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, but instead of leaving temporarily, I was thinking more permanently." Fox said thinking of where to move to, when it hit him that his grandfather offered Fox to be head of Crane Industries in London. "London."

"London?" Miguel and Jake asked at the same time.

"I know it's far, but my grandfather offered me a job there, and it's perfect. It's far away from any tabloid, no nosy parents or residents of Harmony. We could live in peace there. And I know it's far..." Fox said thinking of a solution, "Oh, well I am a Crane, and I will need my own personal Jet to take me to my overseas meetings, so I'm sure my grandfather will be happy to accommodate. And with the jet you two could fly out to see Anabelle any time just call, and we could visit you guys, what do you guys think?" Fox said anxiously hoping for a good response.

"That's perfect." Jake smiled wearily, he was giving up Anabelle. She wasn't just going to be across the country anymore, she was going to be across the world. But it's what Theresa wanted and Fox seems like a great person.

"It's far. But I agree, I can't let Anabelle be exposed to these people, this town killed Theresa and I'll be damned if they had a chance to kill Anabelle. Taking her far from here is the best solution, and what's better than starting in a whole new country?" Miguel said sternly thinking back to all the hurt his sister went through because of the residents in Harmony.

"So it's settled then?" Fox asked and with nods of approval he picked up his daughter and span her around with joy. Fox couldn't wait to start his new life with his daughter, to get to know her, to be a dad, and in some ways to be with Theresa again. He still loved Theresa, but with all this going on in his life he just accepted the fact that Theresa's gone and he had a new life ahead of him.


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter thanks Justbnme for that great review. Please read & review! hopefully I can get at least two reviews, remember it doesn't have to be good reviews it'll help me to know what you don't like also. Enjoy (:

Chapter 9

Anabelle was to sleep one night with Fox before she left with Jake till Fox had things arranged. Things were set in motion and Fox couldn't wait to start making calls, but he had important things to take care of. Like helping his daughter get ready for bed.

"No." Anabelle shook her head.

"Come on tea cup, it's nice and warm--and--Bubbles! It has bubbles, you like bubbles don't you?" Fox said trying to coax his daughter into taking a bath.

"No." Anabelle exclaimed before running through his legs into the hall.

"Anabelle!" Fox shouted helplessly. He had no idea why she didn't want to take a bath, and no idea how to get her into taking one. He didn't want to call Miguel or Jake because he knew they were testing him, even though Anabelle was his. Miguel and Jake wouldn't just leave Anabelle with Fox if he couldn't even take care of her for one night. And then it hit him. "Anabelle..." Fox said getting up going towards the hall.

"No bath! No bath!" Anabelle exclaimed.

"Okay. Have it your way then. No bath. No bedtime story..." Fox smirked, wondering why he didn't think of this sooner. If Anabelle was truly Theresa's daughter, her head would be up in the clouds with endless fantasy stories no matter how hard Theresa's life had been, fairytales was something she always wanted to tell her--their-- future daughter.

"NO!" Anabelle shouted even longer. "Bedtime stowy! Bedtime stowy!" Anabelle shouted and ran into the bathroom.

Fox chuckled to himself before casually strolling into the bathroom.

"I thought so." Fox smiled brightly down at his daughter who was trying to take off her clothes. "Let me help you out tea cup."

After a nice warm bath Fox applied lotion, helped his daughter into her night attire and brushed her hair. That alone probably took him an hour. He took a deep breathe.

"Arwe you otay?" Anabelle asked him curiously.

"Hah, I'm fine." Fox smiled. Although he was restlessly tired and all he wanted to do was take a hot shower and get into that nice and comfortable bed, he wouldn't take the two long hours of trying to get his daughter to take a bath, the actual bath its self and then getting her ready for bed. He gazed around the bathroom to see what a mess it was, with soap from the tub on the floor from playing 'rescue the princess from the pirates', he smiled thinking if this what life has what in store for him, then he couldn't be any happier.

"Otay." Anabelle said. "Stowy time! Stowy time!" Anabelle jumped into Fox's arms from the toilet she was standing on.

Fox tucked his daughter into his bed and laid aside her taking in a deep breathe. "Oh sh--hhh." Fox gasped, holding himself back from cursing. He forgot to pick up story tale books for Anabelle, how was he going to read her a story if there wasn't a book to read from.

"Stwoy time!" Anabelle exclaimed.

Fox looked down at his daughter and his face was full of sadness. "I'm sorry tea cup, I forgot to get books. I don't think there will be a story tonight." Fox said sadly.

"Oh." Anabelle said herself with a sad expression. "STowy time! Stowmy Time!" Anabelle exclaimed again happily.

Fox looked down at her wondering if she was listening to him or not, maybe she didn't understand. "I'm sorry. No book." Fox said trying to simplify for his daughter. And then started laughing because he realized he was talking to her like she didn't understand English. He realized his daughter didn't care if there was a book or not. And thought of how he would improvise...and then he thought of Theresa, once again.

"Once upon a time there was a princess named Tess..." Fox began. "Tess was so happy she found her Prince charming..." Fox looked down at his daughter noting that she was fast asleep. He kissed her on the forehead and turned off the lights. "Good Night, Anabelle."

"Night Daddy" Anabelle said barely audible shifting.

"Anabelle?" Fox asked curiously. There was no response. "Maybe she's dreaming." Fox said. _Or maybe..._  
Fox thought to himself smiling picturing living in London with Anabelle and her calling him '_daddy_' he simply couldn't wait.


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm planning on updating on certain days but i'm not sure yet... thanks for the reviews, a couple chapters back i said this may only turn into an Anabelle/Fox story but i'm changing my mind. Enjoy & read & review!

Chapter 10

Anabelle and Jake left back to New York so there wouldn't be eye brows rising throughout the town. Miguel would be staying in town for a few more days to attend the "funeral" of his sister.

Over the last week Miguel and Fox became fairly close and Fox told his story of how he fell in love with Theresa, why he doesn't understand why she left him and also why he couldn't seem to find her so he thought she just didn't want to be found. Although, it seems like he gave up, he never truly did and had a private detective still searching for Theresa till this day.

It was Miguel's last night and Fox invited him to dinner at the mansion.

"Hey Miguel, Come on in," Fox gestured waving his hand.

"Hey Fox, how are things going?" Miguel asked very nonchalant trying to be discreet as possible.

"Well, to be honest quite difficult than I originally imagined but it'll be done, just a couple of bumps along the road." Fox explained while walking towards the dining room.

"I see." Miguel responded walking with him.

"Well it seems like I was, again, forgotten to be invited to dinner with the fam. So we have this big ol' meal for ourselves." Fox said opening the door. "What? Mother, Father, Golden Child. What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys went out for dinner?" Fox asked completely puzzled.

"Well." It was Ivy who chirped in. "Ethan wasn't feeling well and so we decided to stay home."

"Hah. Ethan." Fox chuckled turning to his brother. "Golden Child, what's wrong? Why are we so gloomy today? Don't tell me you caught a cold!? Someone call a medic! Hurry!" Fox said sarcastically

"Don't snide your brother like that Nicholas." Julian said.

"Oh God." Fox sighed. "Well Miguel, I guess it's going to be a night on the town for us." Fox said turning to Miguel.

"Ivy. Julian. Ethan. Good night." Miguel said turning to leave.

"Miguel I'm sorry." Ethan said barley audible.

"What?" Miguel asked. "Sorry about what, Ethan?" Miguel said tightening his voice growing with anger.

"Sorry about Theresa." Ethan said looking up at him.

"Ethan, stop pretending like you care, there are no reporters around. No need to impress anyone. Just Stop." Miguel said in a low stern tone.

"It's not about that." Ethan said growing angry himself. "I loved your sister—"

"My Ass." Miguel said cutting him off. "If you loved her so much, then why did you just dump her and say it was 'fun and a summer fling' you broke her heart you jackass, don't you dare say you loved her."

"It's true. Back then I was pressured into doing right by Crane, and marrying Gwen was the biggest mistake of my life." Ethan said trying to justify his actions.

"Don't try Ethan. Stop acting, no need to pretend around here." Fox chimed in.

"Shut up Fox, you didn't even know her." Ethan glared at his brother.

Fox and Miguel let out a chuckle.

"What's so damn funny?" Ethan demanded

"You are." They replied simultaneously.

"Ethan. You say you loved Theresa. But actions speak louder than words Ethan. And your actions are pathetic. I wouldn't be surprised if Fox passed you up and became heir of the empire." Miguel said laughing then turned to Fox "Let's go get something to eat, it's my last night in town I don't want it to go to waste arguing with your scrawny brother."

"I agree." Fox agreed and they left.

"Hah." Alistair came in laughing. "Ethan, I think you should leave town and come back. If any luck you'd come back with a backbone." Alistair said laughing. " And he has a point, Fox has balls and an empire doesn't need a leader who is a pussy like you, watch out there 'Golden Boy'" Alistair said chuckling amused by how Miguel put Ethan in his place and how easily it was, it also showed him how weak Ethan really was, losing an argument to a Lopez-Fitzgerald.

"Father, you must be joking." Julian said.

"No Julian, I don't joke. Fox obviously has more backbone than Ethan will ever have. Yes we've groomed Ethan to fit the look, but it's Fox who has excelled in the statistics of Crane and with him moving overseas, expanding the empire makes him a really good looking candidate right about now."

"Well, why doesn't Fox stay here and let Ethan go so he can fit the bill more." Ivy said worried about her son's future status. "And you just can't take it away from Ethan, that's all he knows; he grew up knowing that he was the heir." Ivy said with a pout.

"Well, things change." Alistair said simply. "And no Ethan has to stay here. He's been stationed here, and is in second seat of Crane here. There is no way he can leave to Europe. He was born and breed to always be here for Crane, and that's what he'll do." Alistair explained.

"I don't get it. If Ethan's remaining here where the core of Crane is then why won't he be the heir?" Julian asked confused.

"Of course you wouldn't get it Julian, that's why you aren't even a candidate to the heir. Pathetic. All Ethan knows is business within this country, Fox is excelling with overseas business. Ethan would be an heir to harmony's Crane, if you would like. But Fox he just might be heir to Crane overall." Alistair said leaving the room.

"This can't be." Ivy said.

"He's out of his mind, Fox cannot become heir. It's been announced Ethan's the heir! Fox will be only the second seat to Ethan!" Julian shouted.

"Damn." Ethan exclaimed completely frustrated.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_A month later…_

All month long Fox's been arranging things for London while regularly flying out to see Anabelle in New York. He bought a house in a nice neighborhood that was close to work and local schools for Anabelle when she was ready to go. He would not send his daughter to boarding school because he doesn't want to torture his daughter and deprive her of a family life, there was no way she was going to be pushed out of his life, like he was with his family. He promised himself that he would be the best parent to Anabelle and make sure she was smothered with nothing but love. He hated the fact that Anabelle isn't with him in Harmony, but he knew he couldn't risk exposing her, especially when no one knew about his relationship with Theresa.

"Anabelle, can I talk to tío Jake?" Fox asked his daughter after talking to her on the phone.

"Tío, tío! Tío fox wants tew twalk." Anabelle shouted. "bye tío twalk to you layta."

"Bye sweetie."

"Hey Fox."

"Things are arranged I'll be heading out in two days." Fox informed him

"Alright, I'll see you soon then. Take care man." Jake said.

"Will do, you too. And take care of that little girl for met too." Fox said before hanging up.

"Nicholas." Alistair said walking into his office. "Looks like you're packed up and ready to go."

"Yeah, I have a flight scheduled to leave in two days." Fox said.

"So." Alistair said pouring himself a drink and staking a seat.

"Soo." Fox said.

"Look boy, you think I'm stupid, but I'm simply not." Alistair finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I know about your child, Anabelle? Is that her name?" Alistair finally said.

"And?" Fox asked.

"You thought you could hide her from me, but you didn't do so well."

"I wasn't trying to hide her from you, which would be stupid on my behalf. I know you have cameras everywhere. Anabelle was here about a month ago. But you never questioned me, and I've learned never to talk if I wasn't talked to. So what was the point?" Fox said sarcastically.

"Ahh, Now that's my boy." Alistair chuckled. "Nicholas Foxworth Crane, the grandson who I never thought much of, of course you'd have a secure seat right under your brother but who would've thought you might have an opprotunity to move on up."

"Well Grandfather, I noticed you mentioned heir and my name in the next sentence, so you've finally been enlightened? Being second best to a piece of shit of a brother was never going to pay off for me." Fox said crumpling the paper in his hands.

Alistair let out a laugh "Maybe I should have invested my time into you instead." Alistair said regretfully. "So when am I going to meet my great-grand daughter?" He said changing the topic.

"I haven't decided If I want her to meet you, I don't need any bad influence on her right now. And believe me you are close to topping that list." Fox said plainly.

"Now, Now Fox. You know I have a soft spot for girls, take your sister, Fancy, for example I adore the girl." Alistair said trying to defend himself.

"I'll think about it, visit us in London, make sure you call first, and we'll see what happens." Fox said. "Well, I'd love to sit and chat but I have to arrange a few things before heading out, and grandfather if you want to meet my daughter, make sure no one finds out about her." Fox said warningly.

"Are you threatening me?" Alistair asked.

"No, just informing you."

"Ahah." Now this is how the future heir should be acting. "Don't worry; this secret is safe with me." Alistair said getting up to leave. "Oh and Fox, if and when you do become the heir, you will need to be married and this lady will be known as Anabelle's biological mother. I can't have you running Crane with an illegitimate daughter." Alistair said turning around.

"What?" Fox shouted. "No way in hell! You can't force me to marry anyone, and you sure as hell can't force me into tricking Anabelle to believing some lady is her mom. No way in hell." Fox said with a stern voice walking towards Alistair.

"Now, now. You didn't think I'd let you run Crane empire with an illegitimate daughter now did you? Come on, I thought you were smart Nicholas." Alistair said acting depressed.

"Now Grandfather. You think that I'd pick being an heir over my daughter's happiness? Honestly? Come on, really now. Think about this for a second, you need me. Ethan's doing fine, not saying he isn't but you _need_ me. Who opened up business overseas, you've been trying for years, and hoping Ethan would achieve the goal, but who has? _Me._ So now, take the heir from me, but you can't threaten my job in London, because well you _need me_."

"I guess I underestimated you." Alistair said chuckling. "Okay, Okay. I surrender; I'll let you have round two. But we'll see how things end. I always get the last punch." Alistair said leaving Fox's office.

"Damn it." Fox exclaimed. He wanted to beat Ethan, but his daughter was more important.

Fox sat at his office contemplating how he would convince Alistair to give him the empire without getting married. Going over the conversation he remembered Alistair's last words '_I'll let you have round two.'_ "Now what the hell? Round two? Technically this should be only round one, this was our first argument. Grandfather what's your little secret?" Fox said smiling to himself noting that his grandfather thinks he has the upper hand but that little mishap just gave it all away.


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: I haven't updated in a while... I was waiting for reviews but no luck ): Hopefully people will review this chapter for me.. thanks. read&review.

Chapter 12

"Wake up sweetie we're almost at our new _hom--house_." Fox said stirring his daughter to wake up. _Home. Hopefully you'll consider this place as a new home for us. It's a fresh start, brand new slate. I love you so much. God, I love you so much. I just hope—hope— I'll be a great father. _Fox thought to himself smiling.

"Wats funnie?" Anabelle asked him.

"Oh—what?" Fox said brushing his thoughts away. "We're almost at London. Look out the window." Fox said placing her on his lap.

"Oooo. Is this whewre we goin to livv?" Anabelle asked smiling brightly.

"Yup." Fox said breathlessly looking out at the view hoping London would be a good town for the both of them.

----

A week later.

Fox was ahead in work two months in advance so he could spend the first month time with Anabelle and do little work as possible and the other month just to keep ahead just incase something happened.

The first week in London, the father and daughter went sight seeing in London. Fox looked out for the closest grocery store, hospital, and other things. Fox was surprised that Anabelle took this move so well, it was a new country and she was without her uncle Jake. Which made him curious of why hasn't Anabelle cried for him or her mom. He felt that sometimes Anabelle was a bit down, but she was easily entertained and always put her biggest smile on for Fox.

"Tio Fox?" Anabelle interrupted Fox from the story he was reading.

"Yes tea cup?" Fox said looking down noticing her eyes welling up. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked concerned, wondering if he had said something to upset her. _Good one smartass._ He thought to himself.

"How long arwe we staying herwe?"

"Why? Is it because you don't like it here?" Fox was going over the events of that week to think of why Anabelle would hate the place so much.

"No, I like it. But how can mommie find us?" Anabelle asked twisting Fox's shirt.

Fox took a deep breath; he was anticipating this he just never thought of plan to approach it. "Anabelle. Sweetie, mommie's—" He wondered if he should tell her that he believes that she's still out there, and if he did would it affect her later on? He took a deep breath and just went with his instincts. "Remember when Mommy went on that trip long time ago?" Fox asked and Anabelle nodded. "Well she—sort of lost her way back." Fox said wincing thinking of how awful the words came out.

"Lost?" Anabelle asked.

"Yeah, but I promise you—we'll find her. No matter what." Fox promised his daughter hoping those words wouldn't come back to haunt him.

"But, tio Jake said she's in heaven now."

"Well, can you keep a secret? Just between us?" Fox asked smiling down at his daughter.

"Secrwet? I'm really good at keeping secrwets." Anabelle said nodding her head.

"ha, I'm sure you are— well he might think mommy's there, but you know what I think? I think mommy's a little lost at her trip and someone just needs to find her that's all" Fox said closing his eyes. He really did believe this, but he was scared if he made the right choice of sharing this with his daughter.

"Me too. I thwink tio Jake needs to believwe. He was really bad at bedtime stowies." Anabelle said simply as Fox chuckled to her response. "I hope hwer Prince comes n save hwer soon, because I miss her so much." Anabelle said with a sigh.

"Me too tea cup. Me too." Fox sighed kissing the top of his daughters head.

"can yew keep my secret?" Anabelle asked.

"you're my daddy." Anabelle purely stated.

Fox didn't understand, he never told Anabelle yet because he thought it was too soon. _How did she figure it out?_ Fox wondered.

"I askwed mommie why I don't have a daddie, because Twina has one and he always picks her up—but mommie said that I do and that daddies somewhere. 'n one day I was playing dress up and I saw your pictuwa in mommies drawa. She told me that yew was my daddie but told me it was our secrwet—so you promise you can't tell anyone" Anabelle begged. "Can I cwall yew daddie?" Anabelle asked nervous while biting down on her lip and twisting Fox's shirt.

"Of Course!" Fox shouted with joy and then recollected them himself. "You wanna know another secret? Fox asked.

"No matter how hard your mommy tried to keep it a secret. Or how hard we'll try to keep it a secret, I think everyone knows—because I think we make a great father daughter pair." Fox said winking at her.

"Me too." Anabelle sighed with relief. She finally found her daddy all she needed was her Mommy with them.


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews JustBNme&Savannah123. Please read&review this chapter for me, I won't post till I at least get ONE review. Lol not asking for much now people! Enjoy!

Chapter 13

A year ago (2004)

"Accueillir à Paris" Theresa was growing anxious she couldn't wait to arrive in Paris, couldn't wait to meet with all the top designers of the world, couldn't wait to show them her master work that she's been working on in years. "Finally." Theresa said to herself. Everything is going well for her; she has a beautiful daughter, a wonderful best friend, and now maybe a chance to make into the fashion world.

Walking out of the terminal she sees a man holding a sign with her name.

"Bonjour, je suis Theresa. " She held out her hand, he surprising took her and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

"Accueil." The man smiled.

"Parlez-vous l'anglais?"

"Haha. oui--me pardonner--yes, I speak English. Your French is very well." He took her bags and they walked over to get the rest of her luggage.

"Merci" Theresa said with a bright smile. "I took a couple of classes back in high school just for this moment, hah-- that was 6 long years ago. I've always wanted to fly out to Paris to fulfill my dream, now at 24 I'm still chasing my childhood dreams." They proceeded to walk out of the airport towards the car.

"Well, it's better late than never." He smiled. "M'excuser, I am Michael."

"Nice to meet you, Michael." Theresa smiled brightly at him before entering the car. "So, what do you exactly do? Just pick up new aspiring fashion interns and drop them off somewhere? Or are you more closely connected to the top?" Theresa asked curiously.

"Well-- My job is really just picking up new victims and bringing them to their hotel, and usually a week later I'll escort them back to the airport." Michael said seriously, noting the expression on her face he started to laugh. "Juste la Plaisanterie. Juste la Plaisanterie." Raising his arms up in a surrender position. "I'm actually the boss's personal driver, he usually makes a new buss boy pick up the new interns, but you lucked out."

"Ha, well I don't think so.." Theresa chuckled.

"Nous sommes ici."

"Wow. C'est beau." She admired the big mansion that sat on a huge lot, they possibly couldn't still be in Paris. So much free land it was clearly impossible, till she caught a glimpse of the Eiffel Tower from afar.

"What can you say. The boss likes doing it big." He said taking noticing of her actions towards the place. "Come on, the boss wants to meet you ASAP." He said guiding Theresa into the house, no mansion.

"It's more beautiful on the inside." Theresa was in awe.

"Come on beau." He took her arm and began to walk towards the elevator. "I rarely take the elevator, but I'm afraid it'll take days, no weeks before you could even reach the boss's office." He teased.

"Hey, it's not everyday I'm living my dream and actually being in the one and only el monsieur Jason's mansion." Theresa said pouting, and then laughing thinking of what Michael said, it's true, it would have take months before actually meeting el monsieur.

"Wait here." Michael whispered to her. "And don't wander off." He winked at her before entering the office.

"The girl is here, et qu'elle est beau."

"She's beautiful? Well send her in, I'll be judge of that. Out of all the designers I've worked with..." He took a pause and he began to smile "Well, let's say they are anything but beau--you better have not picked up a model instead of a designer." He said sternly smoking his cigar while sitting in his over sized chair.

"She's too little to be a model." He laughed. "Little as in" He gestured height before leaving to call Theresa in.  
-----------------

"Beau?" He called out for Theresa, he noticed she wasn't where he left him, and he specifically told her not to wander off. "Madame Theresa?"

"Here." Theresa said still focused on a painting. "It's beautiful, they all are." Theresa gestured to all the paintings around her.

"I told--" Michael tried speaking but was cut off.

"I know, I know." Theresa said turning and walking towards his direction. "Don't wander. But how could you leave me in a place with such beautiful artwork?" Theresa said smiling.

"I guess." Michael shrugged her comments off, he's only been in the house almost everyday for the past 10 years.

"Come on the boss wants to meet you." He said escorting Theresa towards the office.  
---

"Accueil." He said still looking at the papers.

"Merci." Theresa said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Ahh, that's no designer name. If you will be working under me, you are now--" He said finally looking up from his papers to examine her. "Who is this?" His emotions changed from pleasant, to well not. "Get her out! Is this some kind of a joke?" He said fumed. "Michael!"

"Monsieur?" Michael said entering the room quickly and confused.

"Who is this girl? Have you picked up the wrong lady? Who is this imposter trying to be Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald? GO GET THE REAL DESIGNER NOW!"

"But--Monsieur." Michael said trying to explain to him, but didn't know where to start. He knew that Theresa was unusually pretty for being a designer, but was it that unbelievable? "This is Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald." He said handing Theresa's I.D. he got from her.

"Impossible!" He said throwing the I.D. to the floor.

"I--I-I am Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Monsieur." Theresa said speaking up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry If I don't look like a designer." Theresa said not knowing what else to say, she took in a deep breath and started to explain. "I've always wanted to be a designer, ever since I was younger. But things, they..they just got in the way." Theresa said not wanting to divulge her entire life story to a man who didn't even believe who she was.

"She truly is Madame Lopez-Fitzgerald." Michael spoke up noticing how confused Theresa was. "I would never bring an imposter to you sir. Never." He was sincere, he would never backstab his boss, not after all that he's done for him.

He examined her closely taking her and Michael words into consideration. He then realized how outrageous he was. "Désolé, je suis si désolé." He began walking towards Theresa. "I'm Adon Pierre." Giving Theresa the traditional French welcoming.

Theresa was shocked, a minute ago this man was on raging about how she was a fraud, and now he's giving her two kisses on the cheek. She had no idea what was going on.

"I've never seen a designer this beautiful the entire time I've been in this business, and beau believe me it's been a long time" He winked at her.

"Um..Thank you." Theresa said not knowing what else to say.

"It's just-- I don't trust people easily. I've been betrayed before, and let's just say... you coming in all breath taking and claiming to be a designer is just, well--unbelievable." Pierre said laughing.

"I never said I was a designer, not yet anyways."

"Well, from the sketches and pieces I've seen, you could belong to the elite group of designers in my opinion."

"Merci, but I can't accept that, I'm no where near them." Theresa received compliments on her work before, but from people she knew. She never received any compliments from a complete stranger, and to be considered to be apart of the elite group of designers was just too much.

"Hah. True." Pierre thought laughing to himself. "But once I am done with you, you will never want to leave this city or industry, Madame Theresa Lofitz."

"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." Theresa said defensively, if anything got on her nerves it was when people misunderstood her name and don't bother to ask for it again.

"No. Theresa Loftitz." He said smiling noting the fact, that she be nice and sweet but turn into a feisty little person also. "You see, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, is--is just too blah." Pierre said making hand motions.

"Blah?" Theresa questioned. "Blah? How is 'Lopez-Fitzgerald' blah?"

"Theresa, don't question the boss." Michael said adding his two cents, trying to help Theresa from something disastrous to happen.

"It's okay Michael." He assured him also gestured for him to leave. "You see my dear girl, Lopez-Fitzgerald is just too long, too regular, too bland, and too blah." He said ticking off all the reasons with his fingers. "Lofitz, is new. There is no designer I know with the last name 'Lofitz' It's unforgettable, strange, unique and it's your new last name, so get use to it."

"What?" Theresa asked outraged and confused. "I barely even meet you, you think I'm some con and then you realize you are completely wrong and now you're changing my name? Are you serious?"

Pierre laughed. "Yes, yes completely serious. Now if you have any problems with the way I teach and mentor I suggest you leave." Pierre said without a hint of sarcasm.

"Fine." Theresa said walking towards the door. "I came to Paris, in hopes of fulfilling my dreams with MY name and I know it sounds stupid to you, but it means a lot to me. Thank you for the opportunity, sorry we wasted each others time!" Theresa said slamming the door.

"Stupid little girl." Pierre spat. He was just trying to help her change her image a little bit, and she takes his advice and throws into the dirt, he could not and would not tolerate it.

---------  
"What happened?" Michael asked completely confused.

"He's an ignorant bastard, who wants to change MY name. If he likes 'lofitz' so damn much why doesn't he change his last name to 'lofitz'? Ugh!" Theresa said frustrated.

"So...you will be longer with us, I assume?"

"Yes, could you please call me a cab. I'd like to go back home, I had a feeling this was a mistake to begin with." Theresa thought of when she left Anabelle and Jake, and the bad feeling she couldn't shake off.

"Nonsense, I'll take you back beau, but are you sure you want to leave?" He asked for the last time.

"Yes. I am sure. And thanks Michael, sorry things had to end so bitterly." She gave him a weak smile.

"Me too."  
-----

"What?" Pierre shouted into the telephone still mad about went on in his office. He knew Theresa would be feisty, but he does not take crap from anyone.

"Are you forgetting something?" The man on the other line said. "You know, let me refresh--"

"No." Pierre quickly responded. "I just can't work with her, she's so...so feisty."

"I told you she wouldn't be easy to work with." Said the man. "I want you to bring her back. You better apologize nonstop, kiss up to her. She may thinks you are her boss, but what she does is what you become. Do you understand?" He warned.

"Yes sir, but...she hates the last name." Pierre winced.

"SO!" He yelled. "Make some bullshit up, damn. You idiot. You better fix this, Or else."

With that the man hung up the phone. Pierre quickly dialed Michael's number ordering to make sure Theresa did not leave Paris, and to convince her to come back.

"I'm a damn king in the industry! And yet I'm his puppy." Pierre said out loud to himself. Pierre is not use to people bossing him around, he's the boss, and people listen and are scared of him, not the other way around. He didn't think anyone knew about his past, he thought all the evidence was gone. He was wrong, and now he has to pay for it.

"I just don't understand, what is so special about this girl?" Pierre questioned himself. "She does do beautiful work, but how the hell did she get caught up with such a monster. What the hell is her story?" He knew he had to figure out what was going on, had to get himself out of the situation, had to find out who Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald really was, and maybe he could, too, save her. He did not hate her, in fact he loves it when people are not scared of him and show a feisty side. Only reason why he snapped at her, was wishful thinking to scare her away. For her to leave before _he_ called. "She's too innocent." He thought out loud to himself again.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for my long absence. I hit writers block, and I managed to get out a chapter this weekend. And hopefully I can produce more chapters for you guys. Hope you keep on reading.

Present day, 2005.

Anabelle and Fox have been living together for about five months now. And in these first five months they began to adjust to their new lives, and a routine created. Anabelle stayed in the daycare downstairs while Fox worked upstairs during the day, after work they would sit go home. At home Anabelle would play in the backyard while Fox worked on his laptop watching her, and sometimes he would join her. And then there would be: Dinner. Bath. Bedtime story. Sleep. And all over again the next day.

Fox was getting use to how easy being a parent was, and surprised about the hype of how hard it was to be a parent because frankly there wasn't a single damn hard thing about being one. True, it would be better if Theresa was there, hell it would be great, but that just wasn't happening anytime soon and his men are still searching for her. All he had to do was keep this new branch in London alive and well, and that's what he's exactly doing. Yes, he was scared that having a toddler to take care of on his own would cause problems for him being the main man at Crane Industries, but it hasn't been a problem at all, not one problem...or so he thought.  
--  
What Fox could not see was his daughter's liveliness was slowly dying. Her fun, vibrant father disappeared. He was no longer the same Fox she first met, always working, working, working. Sure he still played with her, but there was always a laptop or his stupid blueberry around. She clearly couldn't understand what was going on with him. It scared her, because it reminds of her of when her mom started working on her drawings, dresses, flying out to Paris and never returning home. Anabelle only four, scared she was losing her daddy. How could a four year old possibly have such fears? Shouldn't she be running around laughing and playing? Instead she's scared the same big mean monster will steal her daddy away from her too. The monster already took her mommy; she would not lose her daddy.

"Anabelle, what's wrong sweetie?" Fox asked his daughter while walking around the nursery carrying her in his arms. He simply didn't know what was going on, it's been going on for the past few days. She isn't sick; he took her the doctors already. It could have been Theresa, but she hasn't been begging for her. He was baffled. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Can't you please just tell me what's wrong?" He begged his daughter. "There's so many projects going on at the company, I just need you to tell Daddy what's wrong." Fox has taken two days off just to take care of his daughter. After thirty minutes of walking and rocking Anabelle she finally fell asleep.

"Damn!" He exclaimed completely frustrated. "What the hell went wrong? A week ago things were great. What the hell could have happened in seven days!?" Anabelle hasn't been feeling up to par so to speak, she was either crying, sleeping, or mute. Not knowing what to do, and not wanting to call Miguel or Jake, knowing they would hound him for not being able to keep Anabelle happy, he called his trusted friend.

"Dylan? It's me, Fox." Fox called out into the phone. Fox knew Dylan probably wasn't the right person to call to seek 'how to take care of kids' guidance but aside Theresa; Dylan was his only true friend. The two always kept in contact. Dylan was the only person that knew why Fox went to harmony, seeking the Crane heir, about Theresa and Anabelle.

"What's up Fox?" Dylan could clearly hear the discomfort in Fox's voice. Like and unlike Fox, Dylan was the heir to his father's company; he just did not want it. He wanted to go into Arts. He had a talent, he sure did. He could play the piano and guitar, a wonderful voice to accompany the sounds of the instrument, and he was a great actor. But, the Bannings were not frolly men who went around singing and acting, no they were vicious business men, out for the kill in each deal. So, Dylan decided to play his dad saying he was traveling and going to school to get the feel of a businessman in reality, he was out partying it up with his partner-in-crime Fox. Dylan also sort of settled down, he only focused on his career instead of wasting his father's money. He's now working from job to job in the artistic world and is acquainted with many other artists.

"It's Anabelle." Fox let out a sigh. "I don't know went wrong. I mean a week ago she happy-go-lucky, now she seems just miserable."

"Is she sick? Because you know kids do get sick sometimes." Dylan said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I know. And no, she's not sick. She's fine health wise."

"Well, okay then. Um. Let's see. What went on the past week? Did you do something to scare her? Swore in front of her? Yelled at one your employees in front of her? Anything of that sort?" Dylan asked his friend, he had no idea why Fox was calling him about this. He might've been good with the ladies, but kids? He had no clue.

"Hmm...Nope." Fox thought about the last week trying to recall anything like that, but he was very careful not to swear or make a commotion in front of Anabelle.

"Alright, so what else happened? I mean are you spending enough time with her? I may not know much about the business world, but I know it must be insanely hard to take care of a kid and manage CI." Dylan added lightly not wanting to piss him off.

"No. It's not that. It's like we have this unspoken agreement. I work she's downstairs, I watch her playing outside, she watches and sometimes helps me cook dinner, we eat together, I bathe her, tell her a bedtime story, tuck her in." Fox explained to his friend.

"Look. All I really heard was 'unspoken agreement' and man this kid is not a business partner, or a merger or anything like that. She's a kid; there is no unspoken agreement with them."

"Well how would you know? You don't know shit about kids anyways." Fox said growing upset. But it was the truth, and it stung. How could he not notice that he wasn't paying enough attention to Anabelle?

"Hey man, you called me crying like a baby. Not the other way around. I'm just telling you what I think."

"I know. Those words hit me hard that's all." Fox confessed. "I treat her as if she's just there, like a pet almost. I do love her, I love her to death and I wouldn't want anything bad happen to her. I wanted to give her the best life possible without Theresa." He took in a deep breath. "I thought I knew how to take care of her, I guess I don't." Fox said with water in his eyes, realizing the first month was great with Anabelle, but after the first month he stopped being a dad and became a father. That was his worse nightmare, becoming a 'father'. A dad was someone who was loving, caring, attention giving, but a father was Julian and Alistair Crane. He swore he would never be like his father, never. But things turned out that way anyways, and he hates it.

"Well man, I mean you have a company to handle. Maybe you should let--"

"No. No. No way in hell I am sending her off ANYWHERE." Fox said defensively, angry that his best friend told him to send her away. He knew how he feels about being sent off.

"Well, look. What are you going to do?" Dylan asked his friend.

What was he going to do? That was a helluva good question, and Fox thought about it.

Noticing there was no response, Dylan began explaining. "Okay, so... you have the Job."

"Right."

"Anabelle."

"Right."

"But you have no idea where the balance is between them."

"Exactly. What the hell, when did you become a god damn expert?"

"Ahh. Skills, I'm born with all type of skills. Come on Nicholas, you should've known that by now." Dylan laughed.

"Hah. Well Mr. Skills, how do I create a balance?" Feeling better, because this conversation was going somewhere and hopefully he could fix his problem ASAP.

"Now this is where my Zen master side comes in." Dylan said. "I cannot tell you the balance, dear boy; you will have to figure that out yourself." He said with complete calm, mocking a monk, but was completely serious.

"Damn." Fox exclaimed.

"Look man, I don't know where's the balance is. You really do have to discover it. You may be CEO of this company, but you are also a father. You can't choose what you want to be, unless you end up giving Anabelle to Miguel or Jake. Or quitting your job. Both a lose-lose situation." Dylan said sincerely. "Maybe you should fly them out to help give Anabelle the attention she needs. Or let Anabelle go visit them for a while, so you can work stuff out."

"I won't spend a night without her. So she's not going anywhere." Fox responded. "But-- I guess I can call one of the guys." Fox moaned.

"Aww. Your litto ego hurt?" Dylan joked. "Well, look glad guru Dylan could help ya' out man. I got a show on soon. And they can't start with out me, ahh the misery of being a damn Super Star."

"Aha. Whatever man, I'll give this one to you. Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, tonight's my last show... I'll fly out tomorrow to help while you go beg Miguel or Jake to go over."

"No, it's okay. You've helped out enough."

"No. I want to besides; I haven't seen my niece in a while. Maybe I can help cheer her up."

"Okay then. See you the day after next." Fox hung up the phone. He didn't have game plan of how to fix this situation, and he hated not having a game plan. But realizing that his original game plan didn't work, he would have to wing it.


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the long pause, I didn't get any reviews for my last update... hopefully I'll get some reviews from this chapter. If not i'll probably stop posting it.

Chapter 15

2004...

"I'm glad you decided to stay belle." Michael smiled looking in his rear view mirror at Theresa.

"I'd say 'me too.' but I'm not so crazy on staying." Theresa said sarcastically using air quotes.

"Well, just to let you on on a little secret... Pierre, he's a bit moo..."

"You mean he's bipolar." Theresa said bluntly, not trying to hide her dislike towards her boss, she hated that. How could she work with a man she despises, what kind of person makes another change their last name? Seriously. Only reason she decided to stay is because, whether she will admit it or not, this is probably the only opportunity she has to go into the fashion industry under someones wing. And... Jake wouldn't stop hounding her on why she just didn't suck it up and stay.

"Now, now. He's not bipolar, just a bit Topsy turvey."

"Bipolar." Theresa said in between coughs.

"Funny. Now look do you want to go back to the boss's house and inform him you're staying...or would you rather to go your hotel and call it an evening?" Michael asked.

"Hmm... So hard to choose..." Theresa put her hand on her face tapping her index finger on her lips. "Either to go the crazy bipolar's house... or to a lovely hotel? Bipolar...lovely hotel...bipolar...lovely hotel." Theresa faked being undecisive.

"Well, then I guess Bipolar's House it is!" Michael exclaimed.

"Michael." Theresa eyed him sternly.

"What?" Michael asked trying to hide his smirk. "I thought you were completely serious belle, I'm almost there already."

"Michael!" Theresa shouted. "I was just kidding, can you not take a joke? Did you seriously bring me back here TODAY? I mean come on, I don't want to spend any more time with that bipolar freak today--" Theresa ranted all in one big breathe.

"Breathe. Breathe. Hee hee. whooo." Michael said mocking her. "I was kidding, I thought you could take a joke. We were joking a minute ago, now you are ready to kill me. I guess I have to deal with two bipolar people in my life now..." Michael said laughing, then taking notice of Theresa's stern face about to open to defend herself. "Hah, I'm joking belle. I'll just tell the boss you are not up to talking business right now and I'll come back and show you all the best spots to dine, buy groceries, and all that fun stuff." Michael said turning to the hotel. "We're here."

"I thought we we're just at... ooo. You just wanted to do that to mess with me didn't you?" Theresa said getting out of the car meeting Michael at the trunk of the car.

"What can I say? You are... what's the word? gullible?" He said smiling, taking out her luggage and giving it to the bell boy. "I would never do that to you, I mean... did you just see how you reacted back there? I would've been dead and then you would've ran into that house and killed Pierre."

"You are so not funny." Theresa said trying to hide her smile. "So, I'll see you in an hour?"

"Qui Belle."

-------------  
_One week later_

"Can I talk to tio Jake?" Theresa asked her daughter.

"Tio!!" Anabelle screamed.

"Bye baby, mommy misses you." Theresa was so happy to hear her daughters voice everyday, Pierre has been working her like a madwoman, she wasn't complaining she liked the excitement.

And although just a week ago Theresa wanted to strangle her boss, working with him nonstop for a week has changed her views. She couldn't hate the man who was telling her all his fashion secrets, he let her in on the knows. Which was surprising especially because she was not the one who was taking over his name after he would pass. She also learned more about him Michael. Pierre was like a locked up book, willing to share his fashion secrets but nothing about his personal life.

"Hey Theresa, what's up?" Jake asked cocking the phone between his shoulder and ear getting ready to go to bed.

"Well... I need advice." Theresa was scared to say it, but knew he would eventually get it out of her. "So... this advice..." Theresa said hesitantly.

"Damn, would you look at that?"

"Look at what?" Theresa asked totally distracted.

"My hair's turned white and a white beard just grew in." Jake said poking fun of how slowly his friend was talking.

"Shut up. Anyways. Pierre wants me to stay longer about a month because he's scared that two weeks won't do anything for me, and I won't learn what I really need to learn, but I want to go home and see Anabelle, I miss her so much, she's probably grown so much..."

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down there Speedy Gonzales." Jake said sarcastically. "You are obviously disturbed, there you go busting that one breathe freaking essay." Jake laughed. "I've heard exactly what you said... so maybe you should just quit the speed talking to me. I mean I know the purpose talk really fast in hopes of confusing the person. But it's me, I've known you for only forever..well.. okay I won't get into that. But there's no need, because I heard it all sweetie." Jake said.

"I know, I just can't help it." Theresa said timidly. "So..."

"So. I think you should definitely stay a month longer, I mean come on, what's two more weeks going to do? I'll hold down the fort here with Anabelle, we will be fine." Jake said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Theresa asked.

"Positive."

"But, I mean... If you have plans--"

"Stop. I got it. Stay two more weeks. Just don't let the bipolar fashionista over work you, he's already got you in over drive. Demand a weekend off to take your mind off of fashion fashion fashion." Jake said. "Well, I gotta go give Anabelle a bath and stuff. I'll talk to you later."

"I wish I was giving her a bath..." Theresa sighed. "Well, tell Anabelle I love her, and take care. Bye Jake."

After hanging up the phone with Anabelle and Jake, Theresa called Pierre she agreed to stay two more weeks.  
---

"Perfect." The man said to Pierre through the phone. "You may have started off rough, but you are definitely making it up."

"Well, she is a wonderful person, so easy to work with. And she has a very deep and talented skill that I did not even notice at the beginning." Pierre spoke honestly.

"Good." The man hung up the phone.

Pierre was pleased, he was safe and Theresa was a great designer, and he would've never thought she would be so talented. But just as Pierre felt safe he received another phone call.

"Pierre."

"Who's this?" Pierre asked.

"Don't ask questions, just listen to what I have to say. And you listen carefully." The man threatened.

"How dare you threaten Pierre!?" He shouted hanging up the phone, just as it rang again. "Stop calling here!"

"Listen to me 'Pierre'." The man said mocking a french accent. "You may think, your black mailer has juicy materials. But his shit on you is _shit_ compared what _I have._ Better believe it." The man quickly listed Pierre's deep dark secrets.

"Who told you?" Pierre was shaken scared now. "Did he?-- No, he didn't even know those... How did you figure them out? Who are you!" Pierre shouted into the phone. All he heard was malice laughter.

"You won't be hanging up the phone now will you?" The man chuckled. "Look. I want Theresa dead. You understand? DEAD."

"What?" Pierre asked disbelievingly. So many people were after Theresa, the first man and now him. What was wrong with this girl, she seemed so sweet and innocent. What did she ever do wrong?

"You heard me."

"B--but...w-w-why? I-I-I d-dd-don't un--ddd-err--stand." Pierre stammered.

"You don't ask questions. You take orders from me." He said sternly. "But, If you have to know... let's just say... she has brought a disturbance to my..." He paused for dramatic effect before Pierre interrupted.

"To your what?" Pierre asked curiously.

"I thought I said you don't ask any questions." There was silence on the other line. "Good. Now, do as I say you have three weeks to get rid of her. She's leaving in three weeks yes? Well make sure she doesn't get back on the flight to New York. Or any flight. I better hear some local news on t.v. about a missing aspiring designer. Bye." With that he hung up.


End file.
